The present invention relates generally to a battery and to a gas effluent system therefor, and in particular to a battery, preferably for a vehicle, that has a system allowing for gas generated in the battery to be released outside, and to a gas effluent system for a battery in a vehicle.
A battery in an electric or hybrid vehicle is installed in a battery enclosure, and comprises a cell and a cell enclosure. The cell is comprised of a lamination of a positive sheet electrode, a negative sheet electrode, and a separator between the positive and negative sheet electrodes.
When the battery is operated at higher temperatures than a critical temperature above a normal operating temperature, the cell has a tendency to generate gas therein. Generated gas is released along a gap between the cell and the cell enclosure.